


【Good Omens / 好預兆】銀河與熱可可

by sunnyocean



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyocean/pseuds/sunnyocean
Summary: 克羅里與阿茲拉斐爾展開了一場宇宙之旅。又名《兩個人的宇宙之旅》無所不能惡魔x任性天使好預兆影集設定原創角色出現但不重要（天使甲與天使乙）亞當和沃拉克只是好友Language：Chinese 中文
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling & Adam Young
Kudos: 4





	【Good Omens / 好預兆】銀河與熱可可

  
  


**01\. 旅行的原因  
**   


浩瀚宇宙，廣袤無垠。數千年間人類抬頭仰望，將肉眼能辨認的繁星逐一命名，寫成數之不盡的故事，由不同地域的人或口耳相傳，或筆墨記載，流傳後世。

至於那些遙遠的、暗淡的、新生的、逝去的星體，無論人類是否曾經察覺，其存在亦不會磨滅。

亞當與沃拉克長大成人後的某一天。

午睡醒來的克羅里雙眼張開，發現阿茲拉斐爾正靠在他左側床頭，看似專注地翻閱手中書本，右手指頭卻繞著一縷紅髮，無意識地打圈，弄得克羅里有些癢。

「在看什麼？」克羅里眨眨眼睛，雙手枕在腦後，似乎打算繼續懶床。

察覺身旁人已睡醒，天使合上書本，回答道：「《星辰的故事》，上次亞當忘記帶走的參考書。」

當克羅里準備接話時，阿茲拉斐爾卻忽然發問：「那時候你說過可以逃去哪裡？」

克羅里一愣，霎時想不通阿茲拉斐爾在詢問何事。

「什麼？」

「那時候你說我們一起遠走高飛……」

「喔，我想起了，半人馬座α星。為什麼？」

「想去看看。」

「你想什麼？」克羅里疑惑地問。

「我想去看一看。你接下來有其他安排嗎？不然現在便出發吧。」

「可是亞當⋯⋯」克羅里坐起來，有些弄不清狀況。亞當的婚禮就在一年後，他們卻要上太空？

阿茲拉斐爾認真的眼神撞進克羅里的蛇瞳。他有一百個理由可以說服天使改變主意，然而阿茲拉斐爾只需要一個理由，便可以說服克羅里。

「你確定想去？」

「對，我想去半人馬座α星。」

「啟程吧。」克羅里同意了。

於是，阿茲拉斐爾與克羅里步出書店，展翅一振便離開地球，以超越光年的速度於漆黑宇宙中飛行，朝著半人馬座星系飛去。

**02\. 宇宙的聲音**

自從進入外太空後，阿茲拉斐爾顯得特別興奮，一時拉著克羅里追問銀河系的盡頭，一時評論惡魔創造黑洞的原意為何。

他們聊到宇宙被創造時的情況，那時候克羅里尚未認識阿茲拉斐爾，他們隸屬不同部門，相互之間沒有來往，克羅里留在宇宙造星，阿茲拉斐爾已被派往伊甸。從遠古到未來。他們接著聊起人類對宇宙的幻想與創作，更在星球大戰與星空奇遇記之間，爭持不下。

宇宙沒有人類更沒有外星人，不會傳來人類吵吵鬧鬧的噪音，也不會聽到強行佔用廣播頻道公佈任務的地獄之聲，整個宇宙只有聲波發出的嗖嗖聲，以及阿茲拉斐爾軟綿綿的聲音。

_克羅里，你看！_

_克羅里，那個……_

_克羅里，你想過嗎？_

_**呼喚我的名字，多些，再多些。** _

「克羅里？你臉泛紅了，沒事吧，要休息一會嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾擔憂地看著克羅里。

「我很好。」

克羅里滿意極了。

**03\. 彗星尾巴**

寧靜的環境容易令人胡思亂想。克羅里不由得想像，假如當年阿茲拉斐爾答應他遠走高飛的提議，他們會否如此刻般手牽手奔向宇宙另一端，將天堂地獄人類什麼的一切，拋諸腦後，就此結伴活下去。

「 **小心！** 」阿茲拉斐爾一聲高呼喚回克羅里的注意。

就在即將相撞前一刻，克羅里左翼奮力拍動，強行加速右拐，避開已衝至面前的彗星。

「嚇得心臟都要跳出來了……克羅里！雖然這不是牛津街，就算我們以25兆英里速度飛行都不會把可憐兮兮的人類弄死，但也得當心那些小星體，你絕對不想與彗星上乘便車的天使相撞。」阿茲拉斐爾扯了扯克羅里，想讓他減慢速度。

「嘖。就算閉著眼我也能避開。要是減慢速度我們還得花上半年時間才能飛抵半人馬星座。」克羅里嘀咕。

「得花那麼長時間？」

「本來是易如反掌，瞬間便可抵達的距離。」一個響指便能辦到的事卻被某位天使反對了。

「噢，你很清楚，那樣就不有趣了。」阿茲拉斐爾說。

克羅里心底裡倒是同意，但他總得維持自己一貫形象，於是決定改變話題：「天使坐著小星體去哪？」

「聽說有些天使一直在抱怨末日之戰被強行中斷的決定。天堂為了安撫他們，終於答應給予有薪假期。這可是前所未聞的安排呢。除了少數天使會選擇去人間渡假外，大部分都跑到其他星系尋樂趣。由於上頭禁止天使於休期期間過度施展奇蹟，因此輕巧的小星體便成了他們最佳的交通工具。」

「在我看來，那些令人類著迷的彗星尾巴，不過是天使翅膀高度移動的殘影罷了。」阿茲拉斐爾感慨地看著剛才遇上的彗星尾巴消失於天際間。

「別告訴沃拉克這個真相。」克羅里說。「他小時候可最喜歡彗星尾巴了。」

阿茲拉斐爾點頭。

**04\. 半人馬座α星**

「到了。」克羅里減慢速度，緩緩停在三顆明亮的恒星前。

「這就是半人馬座α星？」

「對，體積最大的是半人馬座α星A，中間的是α星B，他們是一對雙星。而最接近地球的是α星C，又被人類稱為比鄰星。它們比當初變得更耀眼了。」

克羅里語氣淡然，卻像看著孩子平安長大後老懷安慰的母親般，眼中流露著疼惜。阿茲拉斐爾能感受到柔和的愛意包圍著整個星系。

「這是你幫忙造的星系？」

「不只是幫忙。」

「神創造天地萬物，天使只是幫忙完成她的計劃。」阿茲拉斐爾提醒。

「我 **提議** 了。本來她只說造一顆星。可是那時候我獨自在這裡工作，覺得有些孤單，便主動提議多加一顆。然後她同意了，還說三顆更好，那便是它們了。」克羅里指著α星B和比鄰星，「後來我從人類那裡聽說，比鄰星正逐漸遠離α星A與α星B，總有一天，這片星空下只會剩α星A和B繞著對方運行。這都在她的計畫中。」

「她總會聆聽我們所想。」

克羅里聳肩。「我沒有很在乎。」

「總而言之，這就是你想看的半人馬座α星。」

「我很喜歡，謝謝你造出如此美麗動人的星星。」

阿茲拉斐爾緊攥著惡魔冷涼的手，真摯且灼熱的視線牢牢鎖住克羅里。天使花了六千年，才明白到一直繞在自己身邊轉來轉去的惡魔，有多討厭孤獨。

天使的愛意堪比一等星，光芒萬丈卻又柔情似水，令惡魔無法移開目光，只能為之著迷。

**05\. 恆星的兩倍光芒**

一顆彗星正好掠過半人馬座。

「天啊，這股無視物理定律，突然爆發而生，劃破天際的光芒是從哪裡發出的？」彗星上正享受休假的兩位天使掩著雙眼，避開突如其來的奪目光線。

「好像是從半人馬座α星傳來的！」

天使們忍受強光，朝半人馬座α星方向望去，嘗試找出光芒來源。其中一位天使馬上便從白光中央，發現了一對熟悉的身影，位置正好落在半人馬座α星A與α星B之間。

「我的天，是阿茲拉斐爾他們。」天使甲說。

「不要鬧了，怎麼又是他們？我們努力迴避地球就是為了不要看見這對天使惡魔秀恩愛，現在連宇宙這片靜土也要被他們染指嗎！」天使乙抱怨。

「可是他們之間的愛竟然令恆星的光芒瞬間增強了兩倍。」天使甲慨嘆。

「可惡啊……害我也想找個對象好好相處了。」天使乙咬牙切齒。

「找惡魔當對象嗎？」天使甲認真分析。「我不認為地獄有其他惡魔能像阿茲拉斐爾那位墨鏡男友一樣……獨特。」

「唉。」

「你羨慕了？」

「我、我才不是羨慕阿茲拉斐爾呢！」天使乙堅決否定。

「理解的。」天使甲露出同情目光。「還是趕緊離開吧，他們已不在上頭或下面的管轄範圍了。」

「 **不是啊** ！」

天使拍翼，拖著長長尾巴的彗星加速遠離半人馬座，沒入黑暗的宇宙中。

**06\. 退休好地方**

阿茲拉斐爾與克羅里繞著三體星系飛行，欣賞星體的外貌。

「還有其他地方想去嗎？還是回去了？」克羅里問。

他們飛越太空，從地球來到半人馬座已花了不少時間。再不起程返回，怕是要錯過亞當的婚禮了。

「回去吧。本來我就只是想看一看當年你想帶著我逃跑前往的地方。」阿茲拉斐爾微笑道。「若然哪一天你厭倦了地球的生活，這裡也是不錯的退休勝地，對不？」

「阿茲拉斐爾⋯⋯可是這裡沒有你喜歡的東西，沒有書、沒有食物、沒有美容院，通通都沒有。」

「有你啊。」他眨眨眼，往克羅里的心臟射出漂亮一箭。

克羅里的心被天使融化了。

「而且說不定將來人類就會來到這裡建立太空基地呢。」

「想不到連你這種像是活在上世紀四十年代的天使也開始相信人類的科技發展，說不定真能看見那一天來臨。」惡魔說。

「未來是不可言喻。」天使眨眨眼。「但我們可以結伴陪著人類走下去。」

「意見接納。」

**07\. 嘴饞天使的魔法**

「說起來，出發前就一直想問，為什麼你的外套脹起了？」克羅里指著阿茲拉斐爾腰間。亞麻色長款外套後側明顯地凸出一團。

「噢！差點忘了。」阿茲拉斐爾趕忙撥開外套衣擺，伸手進去掏了掏，說：「我想或許我們有機會在宇宙野餐？」

克羅里瞪大雙眼目睹阿茲拉斐爾從背後掏出白色馬克杯的一刻，而且是天使專屬，手把弄成翅膀形狀的那一隻。緊接著天使又「變」出一盒三文治，一盒餅乾以及一張格子花呢的野餐墊。

「Magic! 驚喜嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾興奮地張開雙手，像專業魔術師成功演出精彩絕倫的魔術後，向唯一的觀眾鞠躬致謝。

「你稱呼這些魔法？」克羅里疑惑地挑眉。

「或許是加入奇蹟的魔法？」

「合理多了。」

白晢天使靈機一觸。

「我提議模仿天使的做法，找顆小星體當交通工具，一邊享用三文治一邊返回太陽系，如何？」

**08\. 野餐時間**

他們在半人馬座α星B外圍找到一顆未被佔用的小星體。

阿茲拉斐爾將野餐墊鋪在相對平滑的岩石面上，與克羅里並肩坐下。野餐墊上擺放著三文治與餅乾，還有一隻內裡空空如也的小瓷杯。

很難想像相識六千年後，他們能有這樣的一天，自由自地在宇宙中旅行，享受珍貴的二人時光。沒有天堂，沒有地獄，拋開所有枷鎖，隨著自己的步伐前進。

時間對於他們而言沒有重大意義，但阿茲拉斐爾非常珍惜與克羅里相處的每一刻。

「如果現在能喝一杯熱可可，該有多好。」

克羅里一副「別說笑了」的樣子。

「你知道嗎，人類欣賞漫天星宿時總喜歡捧著一杯熱可可暖手。」

「你可以自己弄一杯。」克羅里秒速回應。

「奇蹟變出來的熱可可不好喝，像喝空氣似的。」

「所以？」

阿茲拉斐爾誠懇地凝望克羅里。

 _別用那種期待的目光擺出一副可憐的樣子，你明知道我不能拒絕。_ 克羅里內心沉吟。

假如一杯熱可可能令阿茲拉斐爾高興，克羅里沒有說不的理由，對不？

**09\. 在銀河泡一杯熱可可**

克羅里靠願力手指一彈便可憑空變出熱可可，可是阿茲拉斐爾認為這樣做實在欠缺樂趣。幸好，自從世界末日事情過後，克羅里對自己的能力有了更深入的認識。

「我們應該加些想像力。」克羅里說。

「如何？」

「比方說，」克羅里彈出食指，指向包圍半人馬座三合星的星雲。「它們看起來就像可可粉。」

「就 **是** 可可粉。」阿茲拉斐爾肯定地說。

克羅里打了一響指變出勺子，圍繞半人馬座呈扭曲狀的暗色星塵隨著揮動的指尖被引導而來，化成粉末狀的可可粉，落在勺子上。

「兩勺？」克羅里問。

「三勺，我偏好甜一些。」阿茲拉斐爾遞出馬克杯方便克羅里將可可粉倒進杯中。

「接著是？」

「熱牛奶。有些人會加熱水，但正宗的熱可可只能加牛奶。」阿茲拉斐爾堅持。

「好。想一想能從哪裡借來一些牛奶。」克羅里說。

「乳之路(The Milky Way)不就很合適嗎。」天使提議。

「喔， 赫拉、赫拉克勒斯，希臘人編寫的故事 ***** 。想法不錯，看看能借來什麼。」

克羅里兩手向外伸展，掌心攏起，一道液態狀的白色波浪從遠方星河飄來，隨風吹進單柄牛奶鍋，在恆星散發的熱力下迅速升溫。當鍋子飛到二人面前時，已飄來陣陣奶香。

阿茲拉斐爾往杯中注入熱牛奶，隨手變出一枝小茶匙攪拌，奶白的牛乳逐漸混入褐色旋渦中，與粉末融為一體，結合成完美的熱可可。

能令惡魔呼星喚月只為一杯熱可可，這位天使可真是任性。

「謝謝，你對我真好。」

「閉嘴。回家吧。」

**10\. 歸途**

阿茲拉斐爾捧著馬克杯，往杯沿吹了吹，呷一口熱可可，發出幸福的嘆息。克羅里坐在阿茲拉斐爾右側，手持黑色馬克杯，喝了兩口覺得太甜了還是決定放到一旁，改為咬了一口三文治。

惡魔手中的馬克杯是天使運用奇蹟變來，而杯中的熱可可則是阿茲拉斐爾分給他的。「觀星時的熱可可必須分著喝」天使是如此解釋。

他們正坐著彗星以超越光年的速度返回太陽系。天使拍動翅膀的殘影在夜空中劃出金黃色的尾巴。

彗星進入太陽系，穿過最外圍的海王星與天王星，橫越土星與火星之間的小行星帶，美麗的藍星終於再次出現於二人眼前。

「果然整個宇宙裡最美麗的還是地球呢。」阿茲拉斐爾讚歎。

「可惜你口中的藍星早已變成被垃圾包圍的白色球體 ****** 。」克羅里嘆氣。

「不要說得跟你們惡魔無關似的。」阿茲拉斐爾瞥了他一眼。「太空船使用的即棄構件就是你們一派的作為。」

「那些都是人類的想法，我們充其量不過是在文件上動了手腳，將 **可以重用** 改為 **建議即棄** 而已，他們還是可以想辦法回收組件啊。」克羅里反駁。「別以為我不知道送人類上太空根本就是你們做的好事。」

「我不否認天堂確針對人類對宇宙的好奇與想像設計了一整套計畫。」

「太空、衛星、通訊設備還有核彈……都是為了在世界末日觸發核彈大戰而作的準備。」說到此處二人仍心有餘悸。

「別提那些糟心事。要是不希望錯過亞當的婚禮，我們得趕緊回去。」克羅里牽著天使一躍，離開彗星朝著地球飛去。

宛如開著賓利在倫敦鬧市街頭電掣風馳，克羅里帶領阿茲拉斐爾穿梭成千上萬被遺棄的太空碎片，巧妙地閃避所有擋路的障礙物，衝破大氣層，在月色陪伴下回到他們的家。

當晚，亞當及沃拉克正在花園為婚禮作最後準備，無意間抬頭一看，竟發現兩顆流星相伴掠過半空。

「看見了嗎？」亞當問他的好友。

「看到了。是他們嗎？」沃拉克不太確定。

「對，他們趕得及回來了。」

「太好了，我還擔心會趕不上。」沃拉克想了想，突然問道：「……你沒有聘請魔術師吧？」

「沒有，為什麼？」

「只是想起小時候的事情而已。」

「如果是指你現在腦中所想有關十一歲生日派對上的那件事，我想克羅里會好好處理。」亞當理所當然地說。

「你說得對。」沃拉克笑了。

翌日，當沃拉克與亞當各自收到阿茲拉斐爾從袖口變出來的外太空手信時，那便是後話了。

**Author's Note:**

> * The Milky Way: 希臘神話中曾描述銀河乃是由赫拉飛濺的乳汁形成。威尼斯畫派著名畫家丁托萊多(Jacopo Tintoretto)以此為題材，創作《銀河的起源》(The origin of the Milky Way)，作品現藏於倫敦國家美術館。  
> 作品傳送門：https://www.nationalgallery.org.uk/paintings/jacopo-tintoretto-the-origin-of-the-milky-way
> 
> **倫敦大學(University College London)的Stuart Grey博士曾製作影片，模擬地球被太空垃圾包圍的情況。  
> 影片傳送門: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPXCk85wMSQ
> 
> 後記：  
> 本來只想寫阿茲拉斐爾任性地要求克羅里為自己泡一杯熱可可，結果前前後後加入許多情節，變成兩個人的宇宙旅行（笑）最後忍不住讓亞當與沃拉克出場了，真敵基督與偽撒旦之子非常有戲啊！


End file.
